i hate sam
by Thats My Name
Summary: this is fangs point of view of when max kisses sam in school's out forever by james patterso. its my first fanfic and i know its been done before but its been stuck in my head since i read the book. two shot!  go fax! please eview if you read! review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is fangs point of view of when max kisses sam in schools out forever. Probably gonna be a one shot. It's my first fanfiction so it will probably be really bad but I'm doing it anyway.**

**I know its been done before but my leg is broken and I have nothing else to do.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own maximum ride and am not james patterson. **

Was nudge going to _ever_ shut up!

Her friend had invited her to a birthday party and she was talking non-stop. " so, Jill said that she invited the whole class and we're gonna watch a movie and she bought special popcorn that you need a hot air popper for! Not the bag that goes in the microwave. She wasn't sure if we were gonna watch twilight or the new Harry potter movie or maybe both! That would be really cool because I love both of them but I think that twilight is better but there both pretty cool….."

She had been going like that all through dinner. So just shoot me now.

" so!" Anne interrupted to everyone's relief. " max, anything fun happen at school today?' max looked down at her plate and, was it just me or did her cheeks blush a little.

When she looked up she said, " I got asked on a date." The table was immediately in an uproar.

Iggy nearly choked on his food. " you what?' he burst out surprised.

" I got asked on a date." Max said simply getting more mashed potatoes. The poor guy. I wondered if he got a black eye for asking.

" oh, max!" nudge squealed looking thrilled. She clapped her hands and smiled widely.

" you're kidding!" Gazzy said spraying food from his full mouth while he laughed. The poor kid was gonna suffocate from how stuffed his mouth was. "What a loser! What'd he say when you turned him down?" suddenly max was very interested in cutting her steak.

Oh no. She didn't. Did she really? She said….

" you said yes didn't you?' nudge squealed again. She was so excited that you would have thought the date was for her. I, on the other hand, felt awful. How could she? I felt betrayed.

But, that made no sense. We were _friends_. Just friends. That's all. More like family.

" oh my god," Iggy said holding his forehead. " max on a date. I thought we were trying to _avoid_ tears and mayhem!" max looked like she wanted to smack him. She probably would have if angel hadn't jumped in.

"I think its great." She said. " Max is beautiful. She _should_ go on dates." Angel was right as usual. But max _shouldn't_ go on dates with a wiener like whoever this kid is. Max gave angel a small smile.

" what are you going to wear?" anne asked.

Max shrugged and said, " I don't know." And looked at her plate again. I think only I noticed her cheeks flush a little.

I should feel happy for her. She relaxed enough to trust a person outside of the flock. An **amazing **accomplishment in itself. She seemed genuinely excited about it.

So, why was I so miserable?

Two nights later, max was getting ready for her date. At school, I had been watching that kid, Sam. He seemed pretty normal, much to my dismay. Is that even a word? I don't know what it means but my teacher uses it.

Max was standing in front of her mirror. I leaned against the door frame and she didn't even notice me.

" Just think of it as a recon mission." She jumped a little when she heard my voice. But relaxed when she saw me.

" What?" she asked trying to put on a calm face. She failed. " I'm fine." She fiddled with her shirt and shrugged on her hoodie. She looked so pretty in clean clothes. Haha. Her hair was really shiny and her big brown eyes, even though they looked nervous, were breathtaking.

What was I thinking? I didn't like max like that!

" Uh-huh. Usually when you look like that I know you're about to hurl." Her face flushed and she sent me a quick glare.

" I'm fine." She said curtly. The doorbell rang and her breathing picked up slightly. Her face had changed from red to a ghostly pale white.

Maybe because she was so scared, she would blow the date. Maybe she would cancel now before it began. Or maybe she would puke and the wiener would never look at her again. Or maybe….

No don't think like that. Max was excited and you shouldn't want her to ruin it. You're just friends. Just friends.

I smirked and walked out of the room and down the hall. I heard the car pull away and knew max was gone. She was such a hypocrite! She yells at me for kissing Lisa and then goes and gets a date!

This was so confusing. I sat down on my bed and laid down staring at the ceiling. I sighed inwardly. And I couldn't stop thinking of her! Right now she was probably laughing at some joke he told her. I loved when she laughed. The sound was like bells tinkling. And he was probably holding her hand. In the dark theater…

No. I needed to stop. Max was my best friend. She was like a sister.

" Are you hiding in your emo corner?" a voice asked. I looked over at the door and saw Iggy standing there smirking at me. I sent him a glare, which was wasted. He walked over and plopped down onto the foot of the bed.

" Why do you always think I'm emo?" I said. He smirked evilly again.

" Well there are many reasons I think that." He said jokingly but then his voice turned serious. " What's wrong though? You're acting even more quiet and depressed than usual." I rolled my eyes. " I'm rolling my eye's ig." I told him. " And I never act depressed and nothings wrong."

" I'm shocked" Iggy said clutching his chest. " That was 13 words!" he laughed when I tried to whack him. " And you know that Max doesn't care about that guy." I was stunned. How could he know that? I haven't said anything about it to anyone.

Iggy must have sensed how confused I was because he said, " you talk in your sleep" he laughed again. " She only cares about you. She was soo pissed when you kissed that red-head."

" are you like a stalker, creeping on people in their sleep?" I asked feeling only a little relieved. But she was still with him. Probably sharing popcorn, and he rests his arm over her shoulder….

Iggy laughed again. " what else is there to do at night. And by the way, nudge thinks your New York hair cut was sexy." Iggy stood and walked out of the room chuckling to himself. It was strange to think that such a weirdo slept in the room next to me.

at around 11 o'clock, I heard a car pull up. I knew it was wrong, but I really hoped the date had gone bad. But when I rushed to the window, I saw his hand under her chin, one on her shoulder. He leaned in and touched his lips to hers.

She stood there for a moment, and with my raptor vision I saw her eyes widen. I had a small shred of hope that she might push him away. But it was a vain hope.

My stomach flipped when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

Ugh! I wanted to go out there and punch that guy. That wiener. He didn't deserve max. Max with her strong attitude. Her glare could make a full-grown man stop cold. Her brown and white speckled wings that had such a steady beat in the air. Her chocolate brown eyes that always saw through me when no one could. How we were always so in sync. One look and we knew what the other was thinking.

He didn't know any of that. He only saw her body. Max was beautiful, even I knew that, but she was so much more. _he_ didn't know anything about her. Didn't deserve her.

What was I thinking! I didn't like max that way! She was like my sister and I was just feeling protective, that's all.

Or was it?

**So did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me! If its horrible feel free to flame me! **

**Read&Review pretty pretty please!**

**I'll give you a cookie if you do! But only if your not anonymous. If you are review anyway! This is way to long so bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to add another chapter to this since I still cant walk on my leg. Again it still might be bad but I still have to do it. I want to give a shout out to laughable-CHICK and avonlynx for being my only reviewers so far. Thanks! Here are your cookies (::) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own maximum ride. Jp is old, I am not.**

I heard the door to Max's room close. I should probably leave her alone. Let her relish in the excitement of her first kiss. Let her think it over.

That's what a friend would do. A best friend, ( hem me hem) would go in there and embarrass her till she turned red. So that's what I did.

I opened the door slowly and walked in to see her sitting on the bed. Her smile spread from ear to ear and her eyes were twinkling.

Whoa, did I just say twinkling. That's embarrassing.

I pretended to cover my eyes and said, " whoa, you're happy glow, its blinding." She rolled her eyes and shrugged of her hoodie letting her wings out a little. I shut the door for privacy and crossed my arms.

"They wanted to stay up and wait for you," I said. " but Anne made them go to bed." She tried to make me go too, but I was a bit to big to go to bed at nine.

" Good thinking on Anne's part." She said. I walked over to the desk and leaned against it.

" So how was it?" I asked trying not to seem to grouchy. She looked up at me and studied my face with a confused expression. I did my best to look impassive." I saw him - whats the phrase? Oh yeah- stuck to you like glue." She studied me some more, with a little crease between her eyebrows.

" Yeah, there's a lot of that going around" she commented. Oh, I should of known she'd bring that up.

i sat next to her and leaned against the side of the bed. " so you like him?" I said then tried to pass it off as a brotherly question, " I don't have to kill him?" I could hear the tense sound of my voice.

" Yeah he was nice. We had a good time." She said shrugging. I could tell she was upset about something.

" But…" I prompted.

She rubbed her temples like she did when she was stressed. " But so what? He could be the nicest guy in the world, but it doesn't change anything. I'm still a mutant freak. We're still in a situation I hate more and more every day. We can't trust anyone. We can't solve the code mystery. We can't find our parents- not that it would help if we did." She paused in her rant and took a deep breath.

" I saw Ari tonight." She said. I looked up at her. " He was standing outside the ice cream shop. He smiled at me. And there was someone with him." She was quiet for a minute, with her nose scrunched like it did when she was thinking. " I saw-" and then her face was filed with intuition like she just figured out a hard equation. I almost expected her to yell eureka!

She turned towards me and said, " Ari had me with him. There was a me outside the window."

I was completely surprised. What the hell was up with this! If I was able to show emotions, I would have fallen over in shock. But seeing as I was unable to show emotion, I merely blinked.

" I saw a flash of blond streaked hair in the van the day they attacked us." She continued. " And tonight I saw the same hair, outside with Ari. I thought it was my own reflection in the window. But it wasn't a reflection. It was a _me. _

I wanted to tell her she was seeing things. That she was to paranoid. But max wouldn't tell me if she was unsure. I knew her to well.

" Holy crap" I said processing what she said. " a max on the dark side. pretty much the worst thing I can think of. Jesus. Another max. A bad max. Crap." I expected her to crack a smile at that, even if it was totally true, but she was thinking again.

"That's not all" she said slowly. What more could there be? " you know hwo I said if I went bad, id want ou to – do anything you had to, to keep the others safe?" she didn't want me to do that? Did she? What was she getting at? I couldn't kill max!

I didn't know what else to say so I settled for, " yeah".

She took a deep breathe and looked down at her lap. " the reason I asked that… a couple of times, when I've looked in the mirror, I've- seen myself morph, into an eraser. I touch my face and it feels the same, human. But the mirror shows me as an eraser."

I had no idea how to respond. How was that happening? I had no idea. She obviously wanted comfort right now. And I gave her the best kind of comfort. I made fun of her.

" I bet you looked kind of Pekingesey" I said. She snapped her head up to look at me with a incredulous expression.

" What?" she snapped. I kept my face calm.

" I bet you were kind of cute, pup girl" I growled and pretended to pounce on her. "rrrrrrfff"

She tried to smack me but I dodged out of the way laughing. I didn't expect this kind of reaction from her.

" Look" I said, " I know you're not an eraser. I don't know why you saw yourself that way, and I don't know who the other max is, but I know who you are, all the way through. And you're not an eraser. And even if I saw you as an eraser, I would still recognize you. I know you're not evil, no matter what you may look like." That sounded good. Even if it was way to many words for me.

She sat back down on the bed and took a deep breath. " thanks" she said. Her voice sounded broken. But I could tell I had cheered her up.

" You're fine" I said running my fingers through her hair. I stood up about to leave her room.

When I got to the door, she interrupted me. " don't you dare put any of this in your blog. Don't even think about it for a millisecond." Like I would even risk that? She would eat me!

And there was no way to describe my complicated feelings.

" Don't flatter yourself" I answered. And walked out of the room.

My hand was tingling from when I touched her long beautiful hair. And I had wanted to kiss her soo much; it hurt to just walk away.

I bet I was a better kisser than Sam.


End file.
